inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Demete Yutaka
(Forward) |number = 9 (Zeus) 15 (Neo Japan) |element = Fire |team = *'Zeus' *'Neo Japan' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Hino Miho |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Demete Yutaka ( ), also known as Demeter (デメテル), is a forward for Zeus and a member of Neo Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a forward for Zeus. Profile Appearance He wears a silver gladiator helmet and has silver eyes. He has black hair when he is seen without his gladiator helmet. Plot Season 1 His team played against Teikoku Gakuen, and Zeus won the match. His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using such powerful techniques as Reflect Buster and scoring a goal, his team still lost in the end by 3-4 score. Season 3 He reappeared as one of the members of Neo Japan, but he was benched during the match, so he didn't play. Movie Demete appears in the movie along with the other Zeus members after being beat by Ogre by the enormous score of 36-0. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Demete played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Demeter, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Makiya *'Player': Flask *'Item': Yuuki no Pendant (ゆうきのペンダント) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Demeter, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Atena Tomo *'Player': Arute Saneki *'Photo': Large Map (おおきな地図の写真, taken at Raimon's main building 3F) After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Demeter, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Faded Map (いろあせすぎた地図, randomly dropped from Nidaime Fuurinkazan (二代目風林火山) at the shopping district arcade in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Aqua Mall Guide Plate (アクアモール案内板の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in dorm car 3 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'The Fires' (international versions only) *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Zennihon Youth A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'God Angel' *'Head Protects' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Long Shooters' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'-KAGE-' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is derived from the Greek goddess of harvest, Demeter. Navigation de:Jonas Demetrius Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters